Hyperactive Psychopaths
by silversickle17
Summary: Yes, old METMA challenge, hehehe, based on a bunch of Ravenclaws, one of which is addicted to tic-tacs and acts remarkably like my friend Rini does. r/r please!


A/N-Doodley do! I am really hyper right now, so I think I'll try a METMA challenge, MUAH HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA! Ok Challenge # 19, here goes.  
Disclaimer-NO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
Hyperactive Psychopaths  
  
"WAAAAKEE UPPPPP!" the rooster yelled out to an absolutely frozen Hogwarts from somewhere out by Hagrid's hut. Tuesday, 5 o'clock in the morning the students of Ravenclaw house groaned and slowly rolled out of bed. Third year students Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil stumbled along the corridors to breakfast with a strangely active Terry Boot trying to run circles around them.  
  
"You know what? Today is going to be a good day! I can feel it!" he said annoyingly as he opened the doors to let the girls though, who still had droopy eyes. Terry was usually talkative, but not this much so, very smart, but not as hyper.   
  
"Ohhhhhh! You know what we have today?" he said as he put three entire packs of orange tic-tacs in with his cereal, "We have CHARMS! Charms is with the Gryffindors!"  
  
"We know that Terry," said Lisa, trying not to explode at him because she knew that he sometimes got jumbo packs of tic-tacs from home with his barred owl and ate them all in one sitting. Now that she thought of it, he had gotten a huge parcel just the other day, almost dropped one in his shrinking solution,   
which would have made it explode. Sometimes we would all sit in the common room all afternoon and watch him chug different flavors, cinnamon, spearmint; he could eat about 10 packs a minute. He must've had about a trillion tic-tac points.  
  
"Time for classes!!!!" the demented rooster's voice rang out, why didn't someone just strangle the dumb thing? So all the students (Terry in the lead) left the great hall for class.  
  
  
Ten minutes later in charms Terry was just sitting there staring with hi cocky smile at Lavender Brown. It was no secret that he had a crush on her, but Lisa wasn't sure if Lavender even knew who he was. Terry was a hyper brilliant psychopath, but it was still a mystery how he ever got 100s in charms when all he did was grin like an idiot and bounce up and down.   
  
"The spell for making things much much louder is Amplifirio Extremio!" at this the soft music that had been playing was soon found out to be Linkin Park at full blast.  
  
ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE EDGE,  
AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK!  
SHUT UP!!!!!  
SHUT UP!  
  
"quietius extremious," Professor Flitwick muttered while doing the swish and flick motion that he was always talking about.  
  
  
As they departed the room, ears still ringing, they found a strange object blocking their way, it was weird, glowing in all different colors, an orb that was glittering in the semi-dim lights. Lisa was staring at it when suddenly Terry shoved past her.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, it's pertyful!" he exclaimed as he picked it up, "It feels warm, come on every one just put a finger on, it warms you heart and soul!"(a/n-yes, that is the quaker oats commercial)  
  
All the shivering students reached out and touched the orb, Terry was right it WAS warm, but her finger was stuck, and by the looks on their faces everyone else was stuck too.   
  
"Great job Terry!" said Ron "how do we get to our next class?" but Terry wasn't listening, he had just pulled out a new package of tic-tacs and was pouring them into his mouth.  
  
"COCK A DOODLE DO!!!" a voice yelled from down the hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione got very weird looks on their faces.   
  
"That dumb rooster!" Harry was muttering under his breath, when it flew up and landed on the top of the orb, which he stuck to as well. Just as everyone let out a sigh of dismay, everything turned into a whirl of color.   
  
"ARRRGH! It's a portkey!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Actually Ron, it's a Portkey. Capitalize the p." Hermione corrected him.  
  
"Freaks." Terry muttered.  
  
"Speaking of freaks, you are the one addicted to tic-tacs!" came the reply.  
  
"Wait, where are we?" came Harry's voice "It looks like a wrestling match."  
  
"I see El Diablo!" squaked the chattering rooster who still hadn't stopped being annoying.  
  
"Who is El Diablo?" came the chorus of replies.  
  
"Honestly! Don't any of you read?" The rooster said irritably, doing a great impression of Hermione "That guy over there in the other corner."  
  
Suddenly the lights came on and they were indeed at a wrestling match, and there was a huge man in a purple suit that said El Diablo on the front in bright green lettering. "We have some challengers!" said a referee who was standing in the middle of the ring, "Which one of you will be fighting our undefeated champion tonight? Remember audience any of them could very well die."  
  
"Fight! Cool! I wanna fight this guy!" Terry exclaimed. This statement got lots of funny looks, but all the students agreed that he probably wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"Hey what happened to Neville? He was with us before."  
  
"Maybe we should check outside!" said Ron, typically not interested in a sport without broomsticks. So Ron, Harry, Dean, Padma and Parvati left to go look outside for Neville, while Hermione, Lisa, Lavender and Seamus stayed to watch Terry get clobbered by El Diablo. Hermione claimed that she just wanted to be there to stop Terry getting beat up too badly, but everyone knew that she really watched wrestling all summer long so she wanted to see who the new champion was. Lisa stayed to see Terry get hurt at least a bit, and Lavender stayed just because Seamus had.   
  
  
Out in the street, "Hey, look down there! I think it's Neville's gran!" Ron yelled, and indeed it was down by the sign that said Eaton Street. The whole group stood out in the muggle street in their black robes running down the street, but the muggles seemed to think that they weren't really that weird, maybe they got a lot of weirdos around here.  
  
"Unscrupulous boy! Name your own price!" Neville's gran was calling out to the passers by. She seemed very disappointed of him, maybe it was because of the 999th cauldron that he melted in potions on Friday, everyone knew about it because of the howler that he received the next morning. Her being disappointed was not surprising, but selling her own grandson?  
  
"WAIT!" Padma hollered, but it didn't seem as though she could be heard so Dean had his singular moment of absolute brilliance and put a spell on her voice.  
  
"Amplifirio extremio," he muttered quietly wondering if it would work.  
  
"WAIT!" Padma called again, but this time, not only did she get peoples' attention, she knocked out everyone within a 50 foot radius too, including herself. Apparently when soft music becomes blasting, yelling under that spell isn't smart. We can't blame her though, she didn't know. So now more than half of our group is out in the middle of London knocked out from a very loud sound.  
  
  
"Lavender, did you hear something?" Lisa asked, she could have sworn she heard someone yelling really loud, but wasn't sure.  
  
"Nope, you're just paranoid," she responded, staring at Terry. Terry was currently walking the ropes on the side of the ring like a balance beam, he could have fallen and cracked his head open several times, but hadn't managed it yet. Sadly, he had to stop his dangerous act because the match was about to begin.  
  
"The challenger is a young boy, named TERRY BOOT!" The announcer screamed in a very annoying way, wait a minute it wasn't the announcer at all, it was the rooster! "And our champion is the undefeatable EL DIABLO!!!"   
  
This got a much bigger applause than Terry did, but who cared? Terry didn't, he had been swallowing a pack of tic-tacs at the time. The bell dinged as he threw the case away. The audience gasped, reaching out for the empty case, obviously they were eager to get the tic-tac point on it. Finally one person caught it, and the incredibly tense scene was over, the woman got her digital camera that's all that mattered to her.(a/n-commercial again)   
  
El Diablo strode over to Terry, and scooped him up. Holding the short student upside down by his ankles, he shook out most of Terry's cases of tic-tacs so that they fell on the floor.  
  
Only seconds after this started, everyone realized how much of a bad idea it was on El Diablo's part. Terry squirmed out of the hold and but in his 'haven't-had-sugar-in-last-10-seconds' withdrawal one of the symptoms was not being fully coordinated, so he fell in a huddled heap on the floor. Grabbing one of the cases of spearmint he drained it in less than a second. Officially dangerous.  
  
  
Outside on Eaton St. Neville was starting to regain his consciousness. He remembered something about being sold by his Gran, and a really loud noise, but that was about it. He stood up, noting all the unconscious people lying around him, his Gran and fellow students included. He tried to think, but the ringing in his ears was a little too loud.   
  
Carefully he stepped over some muggle bodies, trying to wake up one of his peers. It was strange, he hadn't stepped on anyone yet, hadn't tripped, or walked into a lamppost. Something was wrong.  
  
He knew where Trevor was, he knew how to properly do a bunch of potions without melting a cauldron, he could remember. Stunned by this, he pulled out his wand and levitated Ron a few feet off the ground, without dropping him. Satisfied by being able to do a charm without messing it up, he knew that being knocked out must have done something very good for him. No longer was he Neville the forgetful Gryffindor, no, now he felt as smart as Hermione! Okay, being as smart as Hermione was a bit of a stretch, but he felt smart all the same. This was one weird day. He woke up his friends one by one, each extremely surprised at not having exploded when Neville woke them.  
  
  
Terry swung himself around and knocked El Diablo's feet out from under him, making him fall to the floor. He hit his head pretty hard, and when Terry went up to see he found that the undefeatable El Diablo had been knocked out. He was down for the count, the whole thing, it had never happened before.  
  
"Nobody takes my Tic-tacs," He told the wrestler as he gathered his tic-tacs from the floor.  
  
Lisa was stunned. She just could not believe it, Terry the hyper psychopath had actually brought down a wrestler. Scrawny little Terry had done it.   
  
WHAT A MORON! I only stayed to see him shut up for once, but no, he has to go win! UGH!  
  
Hermione was mad because she didn't get to see the real champion, and Seamus was miffed because the fight had been too short, but Lisa was ANGRY! She had completely lost her cool, so she ran out into the street, hoping that not having Terry being alive in front of her would make his win more bearable.  
  
Looking down the street she saw Neville leading all of her very groggy looking peers down the road. She sighed and flagged Neville down, he looked different somehow, smarter.  
  
  
Neville explained the part of the story that he knew, how he had woken up smarter, and from the stories of the others was able to piece together the story of what happened outside. Terry was very intent on demonstrating the match with someone, and the someone that he chose was Neville himself.   
  
When it got to the part where Terry knocked El Diablo's feet out from under him, he sort of over did it...  
  
"Neville! Neville! Are you okay?" Harry was asking him as he woke up again. Terry had knocked him out, and now the superior brain that he held for a few moments was gone.  
  
"Terry you idiot!" he exclaimed as his hand was guided back to the Portkey orb. This time they left the rooster behind to be the announcer for the wrestling. Back to the school after the weirdest half-hour of their lives.   
  
  
As it turned out the Slytherins set up the portkey, ACK! Sorry Hermione, Portkey, ahem, the Slytherins set up the Portkey as bait for the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors because they knew that someone like Terry would fall for it. Lavender was very impressed with Terry's performance wrestling, but she hasn't really told him yet. More will come of the hyperactive Ravenclaw, but I'll leave off here for now...   
  
A/N- I hope that was funny enough, Terry was my favorite, modeled after my good friend Rini. What did you think? Funny? 


End file.
